


Thou shalt be above only, and thou shalt not be beneath

by MathsGuy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay Sex, M/M, cumming inside, sucking cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathsGuy/pseuds/MathsGuy
Summary: Aziraphale is excited about topping Crowley for the first time, but will reality live up to expectation?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Thou shalt be above only, and thou shalt not be beneath

Aziraphale felt rather excited as he sat at the table opposite Crowley, sipping his after dinner coffee. He thought he was doing quite well to keep his excitement under wraps, but every now and then he caught himself with a grin on his face that couldn’t be accounted for by the coffee, excellent as it was, or by Crowley’s desultory conversation; a smile which he would swiftly suppress, only for it to return a few minutes later.

He didn’t quite like to admit to himself the reason for his excitement, but Crowley had promised that for the first time they could, and here his train of though was broken as he searched for a sufficiently delicate phrase. Well, he had _virtually_ promised he thought as he turned the key in his door and walked in, followed by Crowley.

And yet the excitement was tinged with nervousness. He and Crowley had never… That is to say he hadn’t ever… Well, in any case what awaited him at the top of the stairs they were now climbing was something quite new. There was the ever present worry of not performing to his friend’s satisfaction. Then of course he didn’t want to hurt him. Sometimes Crowley had hurt Aziraphale. Oh, never very much, and unintentionally of course, for Crowley was really the most considerate of demons, as Aziraphale hastened to assure himself. But nevertheless he would have to be very careful to make sure his friend was comfortable.

As they closed the door to the bedroom behind them, Aziraphale felt his heart pounding in his chest and for a moment his excitement and nervousness combined to take his breath away. While he was thinking to himself that perhaps they ought to discuss what they were about to do in more detail, for he always found himself tongue-tied when it came to details of this sort, Crowley stepped close to him and pressed his lips against his. He responded eagerly, all other thoughts driven from his mind as he felt the hands pressing against back and working down until they clasped his bottom. Aziraphale responded by wrapping his arms around Crowley’s back and subsiding into pleasure as he felt a hand lift to just above the hem of his trousers and slip down into the space between his buttocks.

An involuntary moan escaped him as he stripped of Crowley’s jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. As the shirt fell open open revealing Crowley’s chest and the strip of hair running down his front, Aziraphale grasped at Crowley’s belt, unfastening the buckle as Crowley shrugged off his shirt. They looked one another in the eyes for a moment as Aziraphale undid the button of Crowley’s trousers and slowly pulled down the fly, brushing the stiff bulge underneath as he did so. Feeling suddenly self conscious, Aziraphale lowered his eyes and blushed slightly before slowly lowering himself to his knees and pulling down Crowley’s trousers.

The trousers, and the boxers underneath, caught on Crowley’s erection and Aziraphale freed it with his right hand, pulling the trousers down with his left. He paused, gazing at the rod in front of him with its slight upwards curve, already hard in his hand. With a gentle movement he pulled the foreskin back, revealing the red, rounded head. He licked his lips tentatively and feeling Crowley’s encouraging hand placed on the back of his head he slowly moved forwards so that the head was in his mouth. Crowley uttered a low growl and the pressure of the hand on the back of Aziraphale’s head increased. He opened his mouth wider and in one steady movement took Crowley in to the back of his throat. As he did so he felt his own erection pressing against the inside of trousers. Moving his head back and taking a deep breath he shrugged off his jacket and started to unbutton his own shirt as he moved his mouth up and down, running his tongue over Crowley.

He paused to take off his shirt, and as he did so Crowley stepped out of his trousers and kicked off his shoes and socks so that he stood naked in front of the kneeling Aziraphale, his erection glistening with moisture. He reached down and pulled Aziraphale up, kissing him on the lips and pressing their naked chests together. Once more his hands crept down Aziraphale’s back to his bottom and then, moving round, undid his trousers, pushing them down for Aziraphale to step out of. He did so, and kicking off his shoes and socks they stood naked gazing at each other’s bodies. Now that circumstances were reaching their crisis, Aziraphale was assailed by his former doubts.

“Crowley, I think we should…” he began to say, but Crowley silenced him with a forceful kiss, and placing his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders he gently but forcefully turned round so that Aziraphale could feel the hardness pressing against the soft flesh of his rear.

“But Crowley, you promised that this time I could…” he started, but as he did Crowley pushed him towards the bed and the last of the sentence was stifled as he fell face down, his head among the pillows.

“What did I promise, eh?” Crowley asked, but the hand he placed firmly on the small of Aziraphale’s back, holding him in place, precluded any answer.

“I don’t remember promising you anything” he mused, almost to himself, as pushed Aziraphale’s legs apart with his knees, positioning himself between them.

Aziraphale felt angry, or as close to angry as his angelic nature would allow him to be. Crowley had definitely promised, at least he had implicitly promised, that this time Aziraphale could take the _leading_ role (his sense of delicacy wouldn’t let him put it more explicitly than that) and now that it was clear that it wasn’t going to happen, Aziraphale realised how very much he had wanted it to.

It’s not that he didn’t enjoy the _passive_ role, he thought to himself, as he felt the cool thick liquid that Crowley was squeezing from a bottle onto his opening and massaging in with his fingers. No, in many ways it was decidedly pleasant. The sense of anticipation as Crowley paused to rub the lubricant over his cock was actually rather thrilling. And then the feeling as that cock was pressed hard against that opening was delicious; so delicious that Aziraphale’s censorious mind let the two uses of the word _cock_ pass without even the mildest reproach. He realised he was letting his mind wander: yes, it was all very pleasant. But the point was that Crowley had promised him… At that moment he gave a gasp as Crowley began to push his way inside. At first only a few inches before pulling almost all the way out, then deeper, and deeper again, winning a more satisfied moan from Aziraphale with each thrust.

Crowley looked down at Aziraphale’s body: his tousled hair, his naked back and his soft, round arse, with his own cock now buried to the hilt inside. For the briefest fraction of a second his conscience, what little he had of it, troubled him. He had more or less promised Aziraphale that he could top, and the poor chap had been endearingly excited, though he did his best not to show it. Still, there’s no use crying over spilt milk, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. That thought allayed any doubts that lingered, and after a brief pause to place his hands on either side of Aziraphale, he began to thrust into him more forcefully. His pleasure began to heighten and the slap of flesh on flesh and Aziraphale’s moans brought it higher still. He moved up onto his knees, and pulled Aziraphale’s arse up with him to thrust even deeper.

Aziraphale thought this position rather undignified. At least, so he told himself when he reflected on it afterwards. At the time however, as he felt Crowley deep inside him, and the mounting sense of pleasure building the indignity didn’t seem to bother him. His pleasure mounted, yes, but as ever it didn’t mount quite high enough. He was just the wrong side of ecstasy, and as Crowley’s ever more urgent thrusting didn’t push him over he reached back his right hand and grasped his cock tightly. At the first touch he knew that he couldn’t turn back. He pumped his hand as hard as he could and felt his orgasm sweep over him. His cum shot onto the bed underneath him and over his hand, but his overwhelming pleasure pulsed out from where Crowley penetrated him. As he heard the sudden loud cries, Crowley felt Aziraphale’s arse convulsing around his cock and with a few galvanic thrusts he came, feeling more of his cum shoot powerfully into Aziraphale with each of his last thrusts.

They stayed in that posture, exhausted and overcome with their pleasure, for a few moments until Crowley slowly withdrew, leaving his cum dripping from Aziraphale, and together they collapsed into one another’s arms on the bed.


End file.
